


Oh, Captain!

by pixieherbie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, Flying Ships, Pretty much Treasure Planet, Queer people, Queer people of color, space lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieherbie/pseuds/pixieherbie
Summary: Captain Isabella Stephan, a sky ship captain, is attending a series of stuffy meeting when the dark and compelling Admiral Megara Leathers catches her eye.Also, lots of queer people!Shameless smut ensues.





	Oh, Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a wild dream, and it inspired me to write this! Enjoy, friends!

It was a glorious fall afternoon, with a light breeze blowing off the docks, still tasting of summer, musing the curls of Captain Isabella Flavia Stephan, of Her Royal Majesty’s Lysander. She sat on a barrel, kicking her tall black boots idly, her languid posture at odds with her crisp blue officers jacket, and her starched cravat. Her hazel eyes scanned the crowd, and she took a long drag from the cigar dangling from her slim, calloused fingers.  
She sighed, and glanced at her companion, who was sketching the bustling late morning market in front of them.  
“I am in a pickle, Commander.”  
A pair of bemused gray eyes flashed up, and she took a drag before continuing.  
“There isn’t a single pair of breeches or skirts in this town that I can touch, and I’ll be damned if I have to spend three more weeks pandering to the Admiralty with nothing but brandy and and my hands to occupy myself with.” She complained bitterly.  
Her first officer, Commander Julius Montage III, barked a laugh.  
“You’re tetchy! You go more than a month without some strong arms and a pretty face in your cabin, and you get right annoyed!”  
Isabella huffed, blowing an errant curl out of her face.  
“You get to bed every brawny midshipman who swoons your way! I don’t get to fraternize with the crew!”  
She gestured expansively at the uniforms and crewmen hurrying around.  
“I don’t get to fraternize with anybody!”  
Julius puffed up his cheeks thoughtfully. “You know Captain Hallgood is here…”  
Isabella glared at him. “No.” she said curtly. “I’ll be damned if I crawl back into her bed.”  
Julian’s eyes flicked over the crowd, as a lithe, brown-skinned lieutenant strode across the square. He caught his eye, and smirked as the man slowed his steps to come over to their barrels. Isabella sighed, but stood up to greet him.  
“Captain Stephan! A pleasure as always.”  
He saluted smartly to her, but his eyes raked over Julian as he said this. Isabella rolled her eyes as her commander’s lips quirked in a half smile. She settled back to watch the young lieutenant flirt with her first officer, wistfully thinking of her time as a junior officer. There had been no shortage of partners then, and her mind jumped to the many kisses and caresses, warm hands and sweeping orgasms, on ships soaring through the night skies. She shook her head, clearing the bittersweet memories away. She was proud of her ship, and of her accomplishments, but with rank came responsibility, and fewer peers indeed.  
After a few more minutes, Julian’s admirer bowed to her briskly, and with a kiss to the back of Julian’s hand, moved quickly off into the crowd, a dazed expression on his face.  
“Did you break another one, old friend?” Isabella asked wryly.  
She had seen Julian absent-mindedly woo officers since their days together as newly commissioned, fresh faced midshipmen. He laughed, and she was struck by the lines around his eyes. They were both young, but thirty had crept up to the both of them, she thought to herself.  
He nonchalantly leaned back, and smiled slowly at her, as if savoring something delicious.  
“I have had the most tantalizing bit of information just now, my captain.”  
She lifted an eyebrow at him, nonplussed.  
“It seems as though the entire Admiralty is coming for our conference.”  
Isabella blinked at him. “And this is news how, exactly?”  
His smile turned positively wicked. “Guess what fleet flew in from the West Indies last night?”  
Isabella felt a blush creep up her neck.  
In that moment, across the square, the crowd parted, and an imposing figure cut towards the main hall, flanked by impressive officers, dressed smartly in dark blue coats. They stopped to converse with a hurrying aide who had rushed out to meet them.  
Isabella snapped to attention, and suddenly locked eyes with Admiral Megara Leathers, of the HMS Dreadnought. She felt swallowed by her dark gaze, and the feeling of too-still winds before a violent thunderstorm filled her senses. After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, the Admiral slowly inclined her headed towards Isabella, before striding into the towering brick hall, entourage in her wake.  
Isabella let out a slow breath, and Julian looked at her askance.  
“You’re not allowed to say you are lonely when that woman clearly wants to bed you.”  
She turned to look at him, mouth slightly agape.  
“Are you mad?!”  
Her first officer looked at her, strangely serious.  
“Captain, I know you don’t believe me, but I promise you, the last few times I have watched the two of you interact, I thought the room would erupt from the tension.”  
The captain felt a flush rising across her cheeks, but swung her gaze towards the building with a look of interest. She turned back thoughtfully, with a subtle grin blossoming on her features.  
“Well, if we happen to bump into each other at the formal mess tonight, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to delve into that tension a little, now would it?” 

Five excruciating hours later, Captain Isabella Stephan found herself standing ramrod straight in a corner of the vast ballroom, struggling to maintain an interested look, while Admiral Carlisle droned on about her part in the latest skirmish.  
She demurely bowed her head as the old, drunk man clasped his hands behind his back, and spoke yet again of the swiftness of her ship.  
“She treats me well, sir, and I can only hope to continue in my success.” Isabella ventured, hoping he was running out of steam.  
Hit with inspiration, and noticing she only had a swallow of wine left, she raised her glass.  
“To her Majesty the Queen, and her fleet!”  
The old Admiral raised his drink somewhat blearily at her.  
“Quite right, Captain.” A deep, velvety voice spoke into her ear.  
Isabella felt a thrill sweep her, and she looked up to see the glittering eyes of Admiral Leathers staring down at her.  
She raised a glass of port to her lips, and Isabella threw back the rest of her wine, scarcely noticing Admiral Carlisle had drifted away.  
She swept her gaze up the lean figure of Admiral Leathers, noting the strong shoulders and long fingers with a hitch in her breath.  
It apparently did not go unnoticed, if the flash of teeth and crinkling eyes indicated anything.  
Isabella felt a fluttering in her abdomen, and boldly asked if she would care for a stroll in the gardens.  
There was another flash of white teeth on Admiral Leathers face, and she leaned down to Isabella’s ear.  
“Or,” she whispered huskily, “I could take you to bed.”  
Isabella licked her lips, watching the hungry look in the Admiral’s face as she followed her darting tongue.  
And so, they left.

 

They walked through the dark streets of the town to the port, so close that Isabella could swear she could feel the warmth coming off her companion’s skin.  
“Admiral Leathers,” she began to say, intending on being witty, but suddenly found herself with her back against a wall, and hot breath ghosting across her face.  
The imposing admiral loomed over her most enticingly.  
“Call me Megara. I insist.” Lithe fingers reached up to cup her face, and full lips grazed her neck, leaving a trail of promises in their wake.  
Isabella swallowed, and not trusting her voice, nodded.  
“Well, little kitten?”  
Isabella managed a lopsided grin, before confessing that all cognitive thought had been driven from her head.  
Megara looked positively predatory at that point, and with one hand grasping Isabella firmly by the her low braid, and the other slipping down to her hip, finally met Isabella’s mouth, swiping the bottom lip slowly with her tongue.  
Isabella moaned breathily, and felt her whole body go limp in Megara’s grasp, as those long fingers slipped under her coat and shirt, whispering over her ribs, and caressing the bottom of her breasts. The discord between the hand fisting in her hair, and the soft kisses drove a lance of arousal straight through Isabella, and she pressed her whole body into the tall figure holding her, and bit at the lips plying her own.  
A growl issued from Megara throat, and suddenly, Isabella found herself thrown over a shoulder, being briskly carted towards a towering ship-shaped shadow floating gently in the breeze.  
She felt as if she should protest this mistreatment, but between the thrill of dominance and the hand caressing the backs of her thighs, she realized she didn’t give a damn what it looked like. Quick as a flash, Megara strode up the dark gangplank, and across the silent ship. A door or two later, and suddenly Isabella was thrown on a wide bed, and looking up at the handsome figure before her. Her pupils were blown, and her black, curly hair was wild from Isabella’s fingers, and she thought she had never been so aroused by someone in her life.  
Megara sat on the bed, and slowly removed her coat, and cravat. Isabella began to shed her clothing, but was stopped by Megara, reaching out and holding her arms to her sides.  
“I enjoy unwrapping such a delectable little morsel myself.” She said, eyes boring into Isabella’s.  
She slowly unwound her cravat, and kissed every bit of skin as it was exposed; first softly, and then with nibbling and sucking that had Isabella writhing in the circle of her arms.  
She stripped off her jacket, and then slowly unbuttoned her shirt, fingers reverently skimming the tops of her breasts, with the expression of a man meeting his god. Isabella squirmed against Megara, and crawled into her lap, reaching out to leave a trail of kisses along her neck as her shirt was finally divested.  
Warm hands cupped her breasts, and fingers grasped for her nipples, eliciting moans from the depths of Isabella. She ground against Megara and nearly sobbed when she bent her mouth to take a breast into her mouth.  
Isabella whispered a string of grateful expletives as teeth met her breast.  
Megara held her writhing body tight as she worked her way across an ample bosom, biting to the point of blissful pain, and swirling her tongue across her areolas.  
Her whole body felt like it was coursing with lightning, and she felt simultaneously helpless in the overwhelming strength of Megara’s grip, and powerful that such a person desired her so desperately. Megara flipped her suddenly onto her back, and stripped her boots and pants of with brisk efficiency; Isabella realized quite suddenly that she was stark naked in the lamplight. Onyx eyes seemed to consume her for a moment, before Megara stripped down to her breast band and trousers. She crawled across the bed to Isabella, breath catching as she approached her.  
Isabella felt as if every single part of her body was on fire with need and desire, and reached out to grasp Megara, as she crawled up between her legs and kissed her way up her thighs, ghosting across her soaking lips, and licked her all the way up her torso, till coming to rest on her mouth once again.  
Isabella trembled beneath her, and Megara smirked before reaching a hand down between her thighs and trailing long fingers through her curls, taking in every squirm and moan with a possessive gleam. She dipped a finger between her folds, and stroked her way from her aching clit, down to her soaking entrance. Isabella lost all ability to think and started begging, and grinding against Megara’s slow fingers.  
Megara held her close, and shifted to where she was cradling Isabella, and slowly slipped a finger inside of her. Isabella moaned loudly and pushed her face into Megara’s shoulder to muffle the sound, exposing her neck. Megara took full advantage of this, and began sucking and biting in tandem to the long finger sliding in and out of her, and added another, flicking her wrist faster as Isabella writhed in her arms. Isabella was incoherently babbling, pushing against Megara, feeling her climax threatening to burst of of her.  
Megara grasped her hair and their mouths hungrily met. She pushed an insistent tongue into Isabella’s mouth, and crooked the three fingers deep inside of her, and Isabella spasmed as her orgasm washed over her in waves of blind bliss. She saw stars and lights flash in her eyes as she tumbled through pleasure that consumed her. Slowly, she began to come down as Megara slowed her hand. She gently leaned down, and kissed her deeply before slowly slipping out of her. Isabella lay quaking in her arms, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes, and Megara lay down next to her, stroking her hair until her body stopped shaking.  
Isabella finally rolled over to face her, and stroked her face gently, softening the lines, and tracing her lips.  
“My goodness, that was thrilling.” Said Isabella, throat scratchy from presumably screaming in the heat of the thing.  
“Now that I am no longer useless, is there anything you would like in particular?” Asked Isabella, gripping the admiral’s hair firmly.  
Megara smiled languidly. “Not right now. Maybe during round two though, if you want to stay a while.”  
Isabella flushed from head to toe.  
“I think I just might.”


End file.
